


To Save the World

by goldenwatcher



Category: Doctor Who, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: M/M, Multi, minor abuse of Japanese mythology, threesome to save the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwatcher/pseuds/goldenwatcher
Summary: Tony Foster comes to play a visit to the Doctor  of course, it would be a party without an invasion.
Kudos: 3





	To Save the World

**Author's Note:**

> Write this for a friends an age ago thought someone might enjoy it

Who’s brilliant idea was this, anyways? Tony was crouched down amongst the debris of a London street, watching as the sky lit up in a blaze of violet glory that was just beyond anything he’d ever seen.  
  
“Pretty, huh?” a voice said from behind him, startling him badly. Tony whipped around, but the words of the Powershot died on his tongue as Jack grinned at him.

“Jack, do you know what a Powershot would do to you?” Tony growled at him in disgust. “Ash. We’d have to sweep you up off the street. There would be pieces of building in you when you come back.”

He shrugged, looking around the street. “Nobody’s perfect. Where’s the Doctor?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Beats the hell out of me. One moment here, the next some babbled something or another about negotiating with a heavy undercurrent of ‘or else’.”

Jack grinned again, but before he could reply there was a slithering hiss from behind them. Jack and Tony looked at each other, then started to their feet, turning around defensively.

“Oh, none of that, my boys,” the female in front of them purred. She might have been beautiful, her face angular and exotic, eyes shaped like almonds and a sparkling black, but the fur was sort of off-putting. Of course, she was most definitely a she so Tony’s interest was purely academic. She looked remarkably like a large fox, although her hands ended in elegant fingers that were deft and more than capable of handling the long, coiling tase-whip that slithered restlessly over the ground as she shifted her weight on the balls of her feet, anticipating some sort of defensive attack from the two males. That whip was more than capable of electrocuting either one of them and Tony, unlike Jack, was not immortal. How he kept coming across immortal people was beyond him. He lifted his hands to show he was unarmed. Beside him, Jack also lowered his rifle.

“Wise choice,” she murmured. “I’m not going to hurt either of you. Your Doctor is with my Lady, and you have been asked to attend. I’m afraid I have to insist. You know how it is.” She grinned, flashing sharp, dainty fangs.

“Not going to hurt us?” Tony asked. “Well, that’s… different. I don’t think I’ve met a bad guy yet who didn’t want to hurt me.”

“I thought you said that Shadowlord guy checked you out?” Jack asked him curiously.

“What’s your point?”

She laughed in delight. “So feisty. Come along, you two, and be good. My Lady and your Doctor have nearly come to an understanding. We won’t kill you, and when you arrive, my Lady will decide what she wants instead.”

“Oh goody,” Tony murmured, but he walked along, following obediently.

They were not far from where the katsunai ship was docked near the London Bridge. The humans were scattered about, trying to hide from this rather odd invasion. The katsunai didn’t seem interested in taking over or killing, just clearing a space and making sure everyone knew they would be dead if they didn’t obey. “Can’t you do anything?” Jack murmured to him.

“And risk the Doctor’s life? I don’t think so,” Tony replied. “Besides, maybe the Doctor has a way to get us out of this one.”

They were walked onto the ship and guided through the halls. Tony noticed with increasing discomfort that all the katsunai they were looking at were female. Jack’s grin indicated he didn’t mind the view at all. They were all dressed in tight black bodices, black boots with heels, and long black skirts that showed off graceful, furry legs. They looked like their stylist was a dominatrix and that was not inspiring a lot of confidence in the younger man.

Finally, they were lead into some kind of throne room. There was a circular dais with a chaise on which was a snowy katunsai dressed in gauzy silks in shades of rose. She watched the Doctor with a small smile curling her lips. The Doctor himself looked utterly fine, still in the same suit he was always in, his thick black glasses perched on his nose, but he seemed off-put somehow, like something was happening he didn’t understand. Normally, in such a situation, he’d be talking a mile a minute, but he was oddly silent as he and the Lady studied each other. The attention of both turned to Tony and Jack and the Doctor’s face broke out in a huge grin as he pulled off the glasses.

“There now, you see?” he said expressively, coming over to the only other males in the room. “What did I tell you? There was no need to worry they would resist.”

“So I see,” the Lady murmured, studying the three men.  
  
“Okay, I’m sorry,” Tony finally said, “but I don’t get it. Where are the male katsunai? You’re not all female, are you?”

“Oh, indeed we are,” the Lady replied with a small smile. “We have no males.”

“Not at all?” he said, surprised. “Well then how do you… uh… you know… reproduce?”

There was a soft echo of laughter in the room from the guards standing about. “We use prisoners for that,” the Lady replied. Her look made his stomach sink.

“But we’re not prisoners,” the Doctor said, his tone firm. Apparently he didn’t like the idea of being a donor anymore than Tony did. “We’re here to negotiate, nothing else.”

“Of course,” she murmured. “As I said, you’re all perfectly safe from us in that regards. Besides, an immortal man, a Time Lord, and a human with a regrettable lack of interest in our sex hardly makes for compatable mates, now do they?”

“I hope not,” Tony muttered.

“So, we’re all here,” the Doctor said. “Perhaps now we can continue our negotiations.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary, Doctor,” the Lady replied.

He frowned, studying her. “What do you mean?”

“I simply mean I know what I want you to do for me. Do it, a simple little favor, and we’ll leave Earth and hunt down breeding stock in a different part of the galaxy.”

“And what is this favor?” he asked.

“As I said, a simple thing. I promised we wouldn’t touch you, but you are all such…” she studied them and left out a luscious sigh, “attractive things. It seems hardly fair that all three of you are so utterly unavailable.”

Before Jack could even get them into trouble, both Tony and the Doctor shot him a warning look. “I wasn’t going to say anything,” he swore, but he was smiling as he said it.

“So, instead, we’d like some entertainment.”

The three men paused, looking at each other. The Doctor frowned again, lifting his chin as he regarded the Lady of the katsunai. “What kind of entertainment?”

“The Time Lord will not breed, the immortal man cannot, and the human wouldn’t touch us anyways, so play with each other instead.”

The silence was absolute. The sparkling, black eyes of the katsunai were hot and heavy on the three males as they tried to follow what she’d just said.

“I beg your pardon?” the Doctor said, looking puzzled.  
  
“Since you won’t play with us, play with each other, here for us to watch. That is our price for leaving Earth,” the Lady said.

“What?” the Doctor said, his voice edged now.

“A threesome to save the world,” Jack said, very amused now. “We are saving the world, after all, Doctor. It’s perfectly noble and respectful.”

The Doctor shot him a glance. “Shut up,” he said, trying to think of a way out of this. He caught the look on Tony’s face, an expression both amused and resigned. “What? You okay with this?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he said, shrugging very slightly. As one, the katsunai seemed to give out a little sigh at the thought of that.

“This happen to you often?” the Doctor asked.

“This isn’t my first invasion, alright? And it’s surprising how much this sort of thing comes into it.”

“Your life must be exciting,” Jack said with a grin to Tony, still eyeing the Doctor’s baffled and almost trapped expression.

“And it just keeps getting better,” Tony murmured back.


End file.
